


Rose Line

by Serpentina1



Category: Da Vinci Code (2006), Da Vinci Code Series - Dan Brown, The Da Vinci Code - All Media Types
Genre: Ancestors, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Holy Grail, Love, Love Confessions, Religious Content, Romance, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: Once more Robert Langdon is descending the flight of stairs to Mary Magdalene’s erstwhile hiding place. On his entry he kneels down to replace the flower in the ancient clay vase with a fresh rosebud.Once more he is standing in front of the shelves containing the Grail’s documents. Only this time he does not come to take and study a scroll of parchment, but to add one to the right bottom shelf instead.Once more he is contemplating the events that brought him back here...This is my version of an epilogue to the film ‘The Da Vinci Code’, dealing with the unresolved romantic tension in the relationship between Robert Langdon and Sophie Neveu.





	

 

**V  
**

 

Once more Robert Langdon is descending the flight of stairs to Mary Magdalene’s erstwhile hiding place. On his entry he kneels down to replace the flower in the ancient clay vase with a fresh rosebud.

 

Once more he is standing in front of the shelves containing the Grail’s documents. Only this time he does not come to take and study a scroll of parchment, but to add one to the right bottom shelf instead.

 

Once more he is contemplating the events that brought him back here:

 

**V  
**

 

They are meeting in front of the Louvre as preconcerted. Since he refused to tell her whatever this is about in a letter, there is also the tension of questions and excitement in addition to the intense thrill her very presence causes him. But there she is and the breathtaking beauty of her smile is stunning him all the same.

 

A slight rain is falling from the starry, almost cloudless sky as they cross the vast space in front of the museum in consensual silence. Only when they are about to tread upon the pyramid’s glass surface he finally reaches out to take her hand at which she stops in mid movement and turns to face him, questionably. Her soulful dark eyes are reflecting the starlight.

 

 _ **“The Holy Grail 'neath ancient Rose Line waits”**_ he recites softly, his gaze never leaving hers. Smiling, he realises her surprise at the change of pronunciation and meaning, the struggling of her thoughts, until her eyes light up in sudden understanding. Their gazes find each other once again as she is looking up at him, searching his for confirmation.

 

Gently he nods, encouraging her: _**“The blade and chalice…”**_

 _ **“… watch o'er her gates,”**_ she continues, slowly and carefully, then blinks as she gazes down to the pyramid’s bottom, fully realising now.

 

 _ **“Adorned by masters’ loving art she lies,”**_ she adds in awe, voice shaking and barely raised above a whisper.

 

They are taking each others hands on an impulse at the same time, as they conclude in one voice: _**“As she rests beneath the starry skies.”**_

 

In silent agreement they are gazing down at their entwined hands now and at the perfect negative space between them.  When they look up to face each other once more, his heart is so full of tenderness and adoration for her that his throat feels almost too tight to speak at all.

 

“I missed you so much that night, Sophie,” is all he manages to whisper, hoarsely and overwhelmed with emotion. He is realising the awkwardness of his formulation the very moment the words leave his mouth.

It is only then he notices that he is also rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs. She does not seem to mind, though. Not at all. She even presses his hands in return. It fills him with a surge of encouragement.  

 

“Sophie,” he tries again, “I wish I could have shared that special moment, this revelation with you. I wish… I only wish…” with that he trails off again, unable to word the torrent of emotion he feels, without making it worse.

 

Despite the tension of the moment, her soft dark eyes still rest in his, filling him with all the reassurance and courage he needs to continue as it feels.

 

“I… missed you… the very moment I turned to walk away…” he starts over anew, “and ever since, Sophie .. and I…”

 

With that he is taking in another breath, smiling gently, but helplessly.

 

“Apparently I’m unable to properly word any of this at all, but…”

 

At this he finds her sweet, angelic and slightly mischievous smile directed at him once again.

 

“Apparently,” she agrees. “But I told you once. And I’m telling you all over again: _‘I can’t solve all of this – without you, Robert!_ ’ Please know that there is no other I can see in your place. No one. Just and invariably you…”

 

“Sophie?” 

Like before she presses his hands, apparently sensing his inner struggling and desperate need for reassurance all over again.

 

“I love you,” she plainly says, “and all I want and desire… is your love, Robert.”

 

“It already _is_ yours, Sophie. _I_ am,” he merely murmurs in response as simultaneously their eyes are fluttering shut just as they lean forward to kiss beneath the soft drizzle that falls from a starry sky. And as their lips finally meet, it is filled with the benediction of an unspoken promise.

 

**V  
**

Christmas day at her Grandmother’s house feels slightly difficult and awkward in spite of the depth of their feelings. Neither the location nor the company are exceptionally fit to decrease such tension. Not to mention the occasion in the first place.

He probably won’t ever get over the way he felt when Marie Chauvel and her guests walked in on him and her precious granddaughter kissing in front of the Christmas tree at Rosslyn Castle, oblivious to all and anything around.

 

Just as bright he remembers the midnight mass at Rosslyn Chapel, where he is holding hands with his Sophie during the entire ceremony, witnessed by their company of the Prieuré de Sion.

 

Along with this comes the blissful memory of his Sophie as she is taking his hand again after the mass to lead him away from their company and towards the crib for a closer look at the figures, that night.

 

“All conviction of family tradition or symbolism aside,” she whispers, “Please, Robert… Neither hay nor straw for our crib. Promise me!”

 

He remembers the twinkle of mischief dancing in her lovely eyes as she watches this piece of information to think in. In fact it is taking a couple of seconds for his mind to reconsider and follow all this information to its logical conclusion. As soon as it does he hugs her, impulsively.

“Sophie!?” he gasps, his voice echoing through the solemn silence of the old chapel granting him her grandmother’s and the Prieuré’s attention all over again.

“Really?!” he whispers more subdued, but spoils it all by the intense surge of happiness as she nods.

Grandmother or Prieuré de Sion present or not - he simply lifts her up to kiss and enfold her within his arms regardless - as their happy laughter softly echoes within the ancient walls of Rosslyn Chapel.

**V**

 

And now, clearing his mind from these memories, the new Grandmaster of the _Prieuré de Sion_ adds another certificate of ancestry to the Grail’s documents with a smile.

 

_**Rose Langdon** _

_*13.07.2007_

_daughter to_

_Sophie Langdon nee Saint Clair (Neveu) and Robert Langdon_

_**V** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just to spare confusion; for me the different episodes are rather to be seen as a standalone than as a sequel, especially since Robert Langdon seems to have a completely different background and point of view considering religion in ‘The Da Vinci Code’ than he has in ‘Illuminati’. But that is just my idea of it.  
> For me ‘The Da Vinci Code’s’ Robert Langdon is only Sophie’s. 
> 
> Lots of thanks to SebastiansGleek for beta-reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations written by Dan Brown. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
> The plot of this fiction is all mine, though.


End file.
